villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council of Voices
The Council of Voices is a ruling elite set up after the revelation that Neo-Voice was one of an infinite number of alternate Voices - having already been a universal dictator who conquered his own reality Neo-Voice was quick to take advantage of this new knowledge to create a new faction within his empire known as "The Council of Voices". Ranking higher than the Golden Keepers but still subservient to Neo-Voice the society is made out of alternate versions of the Voice, chosen specifically for their unique traits and abilities that can further the goal of the greater Golden Empire. As extensions of the Voice each one of the Council of Voices is considered a part of the larger "Unholy Trinity" which Neo-Voice still belongs to, making each individual their own reality's version of the legendary "Anti-Christ" and like all tyrants they ultimately hold their origins with Dominatus and Drifter. Following the events of Incarnates the Neo-Voice is apparently gone and the Golden Empire has become a splintered realm with each of the alternate Voices now using the chaos to try and reshape the Empire into their own image - they are also in competition with Dominion. Membership Neo-Voice (Supreme Commander) "Purifier" Voice (Avatar of Containment) The first member of the Council of Voices hails from a reality in which the being known as Voice was not a soldier or dictator but rather a prison warden in a high-tech society in which most of humanity had become addicted to technology, the society was also extremely corrupt and Voice continually watched as prisoners were set free and innocent people suffered. Growing more and more cynical of the system Voice eventually snapped and took the guise of "Purifier" - taking to vigilantism in order to "solve" his world's problems he began to ruthlessly torture and murder countless prisons while also forming his own society of "Purifiers" in order to keep his identity both a secret and install terror as multiple vigilantes took to the prisons, murdering and torturing in his name. Eventually however Voice was discovered and was publically tortured by having his hands chopped off and large portions of his skin burned off - as a final act of cruelty Voice was forced to watch his only friend being beaten to death before being dumped in the prison's underground to die. Yet as he prepared to die the "Purifier" version of Voice's link to the "Unholy Trinity" triggered and Drifter manifested before him to offer a deal - merging him permanently with a "Purifier" suit of armor in exchange for his promise to aid in a "future project". Agreeing to the demon's deal this version of Voice cheated death and went on a rampage, murdering those who tortured him and his friend - then freeing several of his "Purifier" comrades and starting a riot that slaughtered several more. At the height of the riot this version of Voice watched as massive war-machines closed in and prepared himself for one last bloody stand only to watch in amazement as the war-machines were stopped in their tracks as a massive portal opened between them and the prison. Emerging from the portal, Neo-Voice called upon the alternate Voice in a rare but daring show of power - at first unwilling to agree to Neo-Voice's demands to come with him to join the Council of Voices he would soon change his mind when he realized Neo-Voice's offer was the "future project" Drifter had talked about. Thus the "Purifier" Voice went with Neo-Voice into the portal, leaving his reality behind and becoming the "Avatar of Containment" - working with Neo-Voice to improve the Golden Empire's many prisons and death-camps. "Utopia" Voice (Avatar of Knowledge) The second member of the Council of Voices hails from a reality known as "Utopia" - in that reality the Voice was a beloved scientist who surpassed all other men in genius, being a superhuman capable of inventing almost anything he could imagine and improving his world to such an extent he became the supreme ruler in a bloodless revolution as the world willingly sacrificed their freedom to have him as their benevolent dictator. Under this incarnation of Voice mankind grew strong and wise, disease and poverty were eliminited and wars ceased - yet mankind's freewill also disappeared and they became little more than mindless servants as nature and society were erased and replaced by a seemingly "perfect" existence, which was nevertheless deeply flawed. When alien beings arrived on this alternate Earth they began to notice how humanity had lost its freedom and questioned the regime, this would begin the darker chapter of "Utopia" as Voice began to isolate mankind from the rest of the universe and exiled all "non-humans" from Earth, any who remained were subjected to torture in the form of medical experiments and lobotomies. At this point a galactic movement was formed to try and liberate Earth, resulting in a long and bloody war - which enraged Voice and sent him on a genocidal crusade to "punish" all non-human species, yet ultimately he would lose ground and after several decades of violence the galactic movement landed on Earth and broke into Voice's grand palace. Yet before the killing blow could be made the "Utopia" version of Voice was spirited away by Neo-Voice and offered a place in the Council of Voices as the "Avatar of Knowledge" - faced with either accepting the offer or being sent back to his reality to be executed for his many crimes he agreed and has remained as part of the Council ever since. Dark Voice (Avatar of Magic) The third member of the Council of Voices is known simply as "Dark Voice" and stands as one of the few incarnations of Voice who utilizes advanced magic instead of technology, which would make him an "undesirable" in the old regime of the Voice, however under the current machinations of the Neo-Voice magic-users are accepted as long as they pledge full loyalty to the "superiority of man". So far Dark Voice is the highest ranking magic-user to ever be accepted into the Golden Empire and as such is often seen as an "outsider" by the other Voices, yet Neo-Voice (true to his new philosophy) cares little for Dark Voice's magical origins as long as it can be used to further the Empire's cause. Born in a "fantasy" realm much like Avalon, Wonderland or Spirele the being known as "Dark Voice" grew to become a feared sorcerer and dark lord who sought to overthrow mankind and usher in an age of supremacy for magical beings such as himself - building a vast army and gathering many malignant demons and monsters from across his native reality to wage war on mankind. Yet as "Dark Voice" began work on his greatest weapon, known as the Tower of Eternity, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with a being far more powerful and malevolent than himself in the form of Neo-Voice : at first "Dark Voice" tried to fight him but was quickly overpowered and forced into surrending to the Golden Empire and joining the Council of Voices. In exchange for this Neo-Voice sent a fleet of war-ships to "Dark Voice's" realm and tricked him into believing he had exterminated mankind - allowing the age of magical supremacy to take hold, in reality Neo-Voice had simply transported the humans of "Dark Voice's" reality to Neo-Earth where he quickly had them enslaved as an act of "mercy". Although bitter at being forced into servitude "Dark Voice" did find some degree of comfort seeing his dreams of magical supremacy being fulfiled in his home dimension and thus he remains fairly loyal to the Council of Voices, though he is still somewhat prone to straying into dangerous territory with his own ambtions, however his magic is considered too valuable to the Empire to justify his execution - at least until Neo-Voice can safely find a way to replicate it for himself. "Regent" Voice (Avatar of Time) The fourth and so far final member of the Council of Voices hails from a reality known as "Regent" - set in an alternate World War II era Earth the rise of the Golden Empire mirrored that of the Axis Powers in many other realities, however the Voice of this reality was not concerned with racial purity so much as the unification of all nations and the end of freedom, believing only "free men" waged war and thus hailing himself an agent of "peace" despite engaging in unspeakable atrocities designed to strip freewill from his world. In this reality advanced technologies already existed in that era and Voice was the first to discover a means to merge organic and technological matter with ease, losing his hand in a particularly bloody battle with a rival dictator he would replace it with a dangerous artificial hand capable of converting organic matter into technology (and vice versa). Yet despite his great power the "Regent" Voice began to lose ground and his Great War came to a crashing end when the rest of his world rebelled, forced into exile he would be "saved" by Neo-Voice in exchange for his obedience as a member of the Council of Voices. In order to prove his loyalty it was the "Regent" version of Voice who was chosen by Neo-Voice to travel back in time to corrupt the entity that would become Kaiser Geist and ensure the creation of the Sie Fürchten race, whom Neo-Voice manipulates from afar as an extension to his Empire. Due to the success of the Kaiser "experiment" Neo-Voice has appointed "Regent" Voice his current Avatar of Time - continuing on new ways to manipulate the time-stream and alternate-futures and pasts so as to ensure a victory for the Golden Empire. Category:Organization Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Alternate-Forms Category:Major Antagonists Category:The-Voice